Search radars transmit energy packets and receive energy echoes from targets. In order to discover a target, the signal to noise power ratio (SNR), where signal power here is the returned radar echo power, and noise power is the system power for no target, must be equal to or greater than a threshold (Kossiakoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,415). In operational uses, this threshold is 10. As an example of search radars, in FIG. 1, a nominal SNR curve as a function of target distance is given for the Russian P37 ‘Bar Lock’ search radar (www.radartutorial.eu), for a 10 m2 target. Such a target is a typical third generation fighter radar cross section for centimetric radiation. From FIG. 1, the ‘Bar Lock’ has a nominal detection range of approximately 220 km (SNR≅10) for this particular target. We wish to increase the detection range to approximately 1200 km for this same target radar cross section, by doing a new method of radar processing. The reader should appreciate that a detection of any target at 1200 km, yet alone a target of 10 m2 cross section, is so far outside our example of a conventional P37 search radar envelope that the original Russian radar design engineers would consider it fantasyland.